You Think He'd Know
by GothReshiram101
Summary: What happens when a certain Goth is in the rain to think to herself?A One-Shot song fic. Sam's POV. D/S Hinted , And Sam/Jazz.


_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like Shooting Stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, wish right now.<br>Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like Shooting Stars?  
>I could really use a wish right now, Wish right now, wish right now.<em>

You think he'd catch up on your feelings...Right?  
>Nope. Not with me. I tried to give him hints, and he still failed to notice.<p>

_What would you wish for, if you had one chance?_  
>If I had one chance, I'd wish for him to notice..<br>It kills me, My inability to tell him.  
>His inability to even care.<br>Rain helps me. It helps me clear my head.  
>The ring he wanted to give Valerie...I still have the darn thing.<br>I knew his Dad just got it engraved wrong. Still, I wish it truly was meant for me.  
>Why can't I tell him? Why can't I stop being a idiot, and selfish by keeping it to myself?<br>Dear God, Help me. I can hardly think. If I had about 1 small chance...If I could change my fate... I'd be all in for it.  
>If I could have never met Danny, Would my feelings be different, Unchanged, Untouched, and Broken? I don't know. Maybe I should take up a few people on their offers. A few weeks ago, Dash asked me if I'd like to go bowling with him, About a day ago, Kwan asked me if I wanted to come to a 'Secret Place' of his. Just today, I was talking to Jazz and she said she could help me with everything.<br>I don't get why they care so much for me. I'm not like other people.  
>Will my makeup run, and reveal everything...? I hope not.<br>The scars, and bruises of my past, and my stress. If they see them, Will my secret be revealed?  
>Don't they try to tell him, Or have they left me here to suffer...?<p>

Someone save me. I'm not going through this anymore.  
>Everyone hates me. That's my conclusion.<br>Everyone but Jazz. Last night, I accepted her small offer, and well, We made-out.  
>How it happened was simple. I poured my heart out to her, and it happened. Great stress reliever.<br>I never realized it, But she is amazing. I can't imagine life without her support, and constant help she gives me.  
>I realize...I have a crush on 2 people. Danny, and Jazz. Weird, Right?<br>Should I set this small knife down...? Show them both my creative way of relieving stress? I doubt they'd accept me then...

Here goes my life.  
>I just told them, and showed them. Jazz looks like she is racked with guilt, regret, and worry. Danny, He looks shocked, and yet, Happy I told him.<br>I'm back in the rain.  
><em>The way you move is like a full on rainstorm And I'm a house of cards You're the kind of reckless that should send me running, but I kinda know that I won't get far<em>

_And you stood there in front of me just Close enough to touch Close enough to hope you couldn't see What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile So reach out open handed And lead me out to that floor Well, I don't need more paper lanterns_

_Take me down, baby bring on the movie star 'Cause my heart is beating fast And you are beautiful I could wait patiently But I really wish you would_

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile I run my fingers through your hair And watch the lights go out Just keep your beautiful eyes on me_

_Gonna strike this match tonight Lead me up the staircase Won't you whisper soft and slow I'd love to hate it But you make it like a fireworks show_

_Drop everything now Meet me in the pouring rain Kiss me on the sidewalk Take away the pain_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Get me with those green eyes, baby As the lights go down Something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly_

I'm back in the rain, Again. I don't think Jazz wanted me to leave in the 'Condition' I'm in, But I had to. 11:00 curfew.  
>I can't believe what I'm doing, I'm a Goth, Remember? No Human emotion should bring me down like this...Just, Not yet...<p> 


End file.
